Encounters
by Rhasa aka Sarah
Summary: An Alec and Max encounter.


Title: Encounters 1/1

Author: Rhasa

Rating: M

Spoilers: none

Archive: No

Disclaimer: Max, Alec, and Dark Angel are the property of Eglee, Cameron and 20th Century Fox. They are used without permission. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Encounters by Rhasa

Alec couldn't quite believe it. He couldn't believe this was happening. He looked down at the curtain of hair before him. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the silky strands but he found he couldn't move. Even his fantasies had never been this good. The dark silky strands tickled his chest as he felt Max's mouth at work. The cool of the night had reached his bare skin, but it made no difference to the heat that coursed through him. He couldn't quite remember when and how his shirt had been removed. All he knew was that what she was doing to him was making him dizzy.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head before fluttering close.

"Max" he whimpered.

"Shhhh, stay still," she told him before returning her lips and tongue to his flaming skin.

"I can't … You have to …. You have to …. Stop," he panted.

"Not yet," she whispered before resuming her ministrations.

He hissed as she once more ran her hands over his searing flesh. It was if her touch was branding him, the sensation the very best of pleasure and pain.

But he couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much and he began to struggle against her causing the suction she had created with her lips to break.

Max looked at him strangely for a moment then used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth before spitting off to one side.

"Okay?" she asked, matter-of-factly.

"I guess that remains to be seen," he told her a little breathlessly.

Her hands came up to his face.

He had never felt them so soft and tender before.

The warmth of her touch thrilled him.

She cupped her fingers under his chin, and swept her thumbs across his cheeks. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes.

"Your pupils are dilated," she told him.

He swallowed hard. "See what you do to me?" he replied.

She ran her hands over his forehand before bringing them to the side of his throat. "You're warm and your heart is racing."

"I can't help it," he whispered to her, as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Then she ran her hands down his smooth sculptured chest and Alec closed his eyes once more.

"You're sweating. Are you cold?" she asked him.

"If I say yes will you snuggle down with me?" he said with a little of his usual self-assured grin.

"Perhaps," she replied, before adding, "Let's get you completely out of these pants first." She began to tug at the cuffs of his favourite pair of denim jeans.

"Now? You want to take them off now? Why couldn't you have taken them off, oh say, ten minutes ago?"

"Well because there were more urgent things I needed to be doing ten minutes ago," she told him as she reached for the buttoned fly at his waist.

Alec was glad that Max was helping him with this particular task as he was too weak to actually be of any assistance having being reduced to a big mushy pile of jelly. He hissed as she used her hands to shimmy his jeans down past his hips. He was glad that today of all days he had chosen to wear his best pair of silk boxes, but their alluring power seemed to have been lost on Max who instead turned her attention to his muscled thighs.

His muscles twitched as she took hold of his leg; her fingernails brushed lightly against the fine hair she found there and once again Alec resisted the urge to reach out to her. Tamping down the desire to reciprocate, he closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, while clenching his fists at his sides. Alec relished the sensation of Max inspecting and scrutinising his body.

"Like what you see?" He said a little breathlessly with a degree of trade-mark Alec cheek.

"It's better than what I thought."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think I got most of the poison out."

"You 'think'?"

"You were bitten a good ten minutes before I you found me, Alec. Because of our high metabolisms it's likely that a sufficient amount of venom got into your system before I could suck the rest out. But the redness so far doesn't seem to have extended beyond the immediate puncture mark. And that's a good thing…"

"And I'm sensing there's a bad thing?"

"The bad news is that we just don't know how this type of venom affects our system. I mean if you were to have been bitten by anything in the wild, then thanks to our genetic make-up, we could expect some nausea and maybe a little discomfit for a couple of days. But being bitten by a transhuman…. Well I just don't know…."

"I didn't either."

She threw him a look of confusion.

He cleared his throat. "I mean I didn't know that we even had part snake transhumans. The only real tell tale signs were Sly's fangs and that could have been the result of cross breeding with any number of species."

"Leave it to you, Alec," Max sighed in exasperation. 'You're the only person I know that can get himself both in and out of these kinda scrapes."

"Hey, who knew he couldn't take a joke?"

"Well that little 'joke' of yours almost cost you your life."

Alec shrugged. "From what you're saying, it still could."

Max's brow creased with worry. He was right. She nodded. "You should stay here tonight. I don't want to move you and risk spreading any remnants of the toxin already in your system."

"Lucky you got me to your bed then," he said with a grin.

As usual, Max ignored his suggestive remark, then asked "What made you come here anyway?"

"Are you kiddin'? I knew I couldn't reach to suck the venom out myself…"

Max shook her head at his cheek. "If this weren't so serious I'd smack you upside the head right now."

"But instead you're going to tuck me into bed like a good little soldier?" he asked hopefully.

Max smiled. "Something like that. Right after I get a pressure bandage for that leg," she said as she scooted off the bed and went into the adjacent bathroom.

Alec sank further into the pillows, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, revelling in her scent. He wasn't sure if it was entirely the venom that was making him light headed. A few seconds later he heard her return before feeling her place a cold compress on his forehead. Alec shirked, as a drip of water from the cloth ran down the side of his face.

Using a finger to wipe the excess water away, Max said "This should cool you down."

He shot his eyes open and raised a hand to grab her wrist, ready for the ultimate comeback, ready for a suggestive 'only you can quench me baby'; after all it was too good an opportunity to miss - getting a rise out of Max was what he lived for these days. But then he met her eyes, saw her concern and the witty return died on his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered softly.

At first, Max said nothing. She didn't need to. Her eyes said it all. _You scared me you big jerk. Don't ever do that again. _

"Get some rest," she whispered.

"I will if you lie next to me," he smirked.

Max looked down. _God he never stops._ "In your dreams, pretty boy." She dropped her wrist from his grip, pulled a sheet over him and turned out the lamp next to the bed

"Here's hoping," he whispered softly in reply.

The End

Til next time

Sarah


End file.
